Alliance of Arathor
The Alliance of Arathor(League of Arathor) is predecessor nation of the fallen Kingdom of Stromgarde, made up of the former lands and territories that banded together after the Kingdom's fall for the purpose of restoring the home of humanity. The Alliance was formed by the nobility and houses remaining in the fractured Kingdom of Stromgarde, united under the leadership of General Radulf Leder. The Alliance is comprised primarily of military generals enacting as administrative rulers of the reclaimed lands within the State; two of these most notable leaders is Meldrek Crawford, of House Crawford, and Mathilan Lionblood of House Lionblood. While not leaders of the League themselves, the First Cohort is obligated with the protection of the State and its people, at all costs, without question-- here the Alliance is maintained and unity is kept from the fractured bands of nobles which once was the Arathi Highlands. Sworn Houses The current Houses and lands of the Alliance are listed as is: House of Crawford: Stonecrest The House of Crawford led by Lord Meldrek Crawford, is the ruling family of the Duchy of Stonecrest. The Duchy of Stonecrest is the seat of the Alliance with its capitol Ordale serving as the seat for the entire Alliance and her government. House of Lionblood: Carthan The House of Lionblood led by Lord Mathilan Lionblood, is the ruling family of the Duchy of Carthan. The Duchy of Carthan is one of the most powerful Duchies within Arathor and plays a significant role in the operations and policies within the Alliance. House of Haltring: Ross The House of Haltring led by Lord Baradin Haltring, is the ruling family of the County of Ross. The capitol of the County is the city of Falkirk. House of Martellus: Estermont The House of Martellus led by Lord Galleron Martellus, is the ruling entity of the County of Estermont Vale. The capitol of the County is the castle of Estermont. Estermont Vale has special rights and privileges with the Duchy of Carthan. House of Kaisel: Arrendale The House of Kaisel led by Lord Rahlyn Kaisel was one of the newly formed Houses upon the formation of the Alliance of Arathor. Lord Kaisel was awarded the Duchy of Arrendale for his service to the construction of the realm and was also named the Lord-Chancellor of the Alliance. House of Lyonns: Blackshore House of Liridian: Sagehollow The House of Liridian, led by Lord Gehlnarine Liridian is one of the newer noble houses of Arathor and has only recently sworn themselves to the Alliance. House of Whitehill: Whitehill House of Ironskar: Copper Valley Due to the dwarf's presence and actions which, ultimately, unified the state, Ythvar was gifted, even with his expulsion, with a portion of land high north in the mountains beyond Carathan City. This land, often referred to in basic maps as "Copper Valley" is virtually uncharted; tax collectors rarely make trips to the area, due to its inhospitable mountain passes and wily, unruly, land-owners. Ythvar is presumed to reside here, though to gain knowledge of this would be quite arduous considering it is locked away within Imperator Lionblood's desk. Conquests The Independant Kingdoms, a loose aliance of dukes and nobility who've claimed their independance from Arathi's de jure governance, reside primarily along the western and northern central plains of the highlands, seeking the destruction of the Commonwealth's unifying glory. Originally composed of simple dukes and marquiss with intents to parry the Commonwealth's stability and prosperity, these dukes have grown in their military might and prowess through the conquest and subjugation of other land-owning nobility; the Arathorian Commonwealth would not stand for such. During the initial assault against the Independant Kingdoms Aliiance, the Legion of Arathor had struck great victory in the faces of their foes, leaving them weakened without leaders. Now, the Legion once again seeks to extricate these abusers of the Arathorian people from their once divine-righted homeland. Recently, the towns of Lienstershire of southern Arathi and Caer Wyrstead, of the Witherbark forest, have recently been re-integrated into the Arathian Commonwealth's land expansion. After the Commonwealth's supplication to the League of Arathor, the Commonwelath was disbanded; the Alliance of Arathor was finally unified, power-plays and dis-unified nobles coming under the reign of the State. Recognizing the authority of the Imperators and their distinguished Marshal, Radulf Leder and the Arathian Senate promoted Meldrek and Mathilan's forces into the First Cohort. With the unification of the Arathian State, enforcement of law and taxes were required; Ythvar Ironskar, Aishah Starhearth, Thealix Bastian, and Arthalden Lightpath were key critical as officers in the initial enforcement of authority. Through the collection of the nobility(and their cleansing), these officers were able to tactfully incite popular opinion among the people and bring forth a positive light to the League's State. Nation Status